


The First Noel

by TwoHalvesSameSoul, wantAwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean in Hell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Gang Rape, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Dean, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Virgin Sam, Wincest - Freeform, demon rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoHalvesSameSoul/pseuds/TwoHalvesSameSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantAwinchester/pseuds/wantAwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU work set at the beginning of S4.  Dean returns from hell, Sam is with Ruby, Dean runs and is kidnapped by Lilith.  Sam does anything he has to in order to get Dean back.  Castiel appears with a message.  Explores the importance of Christmas to the Winchester brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Noel

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was conceived by TwoHalvesOfSameSoul and I as a challenge and as a Christmas gift to the LustyFanGirls. We had a very loose outline and each installment came as a surprise. It was fun and challenging. We (and our erstwhile editor/beta reader) think we pulled it off and that our voices meld into one. Tell us what you think. We had so much fun we're planning to do it again.
> 
> As always we own a ton of thanks to our beta reader/editor. Any mistakes you find are ours alone. Our editor is phenomenal!

Sam Winchester was jerked out of a fitful sleep by Metallica’s “Enter Sandman,” the ringtone he had set for his brother Dean. He briefly considered answering before hitting ignore and letting the call roll to voicemail. They’d had the worst falling out of their lives at Thanksgiving, over a demon of all things….well, over his demon. Sam looked at the woman sleeping next to him, just able to see her features in the cold dawn light.

What had Dean expected? Sam watched as Dean had been dragged to Hell by Lilith’s hounds earlier that year! His brother was suddenly gone and Sam was left alone. He didn’t do alone….not very well, anyway. No, that was an understatement. He didn’t do alone at all and had found himself hanging out with Ruby before his brother had been dead for four weeks. Yeah, that Ruby….demon Ruby, was back and occupying a very attractive vessel.

He smiled as she snuggled closer and threw her arm over his belly. Ruby was a pretty little thing and about as naughty and kinky as anyone would ever need. He smiled and absently rubbed at his already hard dick wondering how much longer he could stand to let her sleep before he needed to fuck her silly. The marks he’d made on her skin the night before were driving him nuts and he wanted more of her blood as well. He was good and addicted to both the demon and her blood. Dean would kill him if he knew.

And there was the root of his sleeplessness and general anxiety. Dean was the man who had been his mother, father, and brother for his entire life. He loved him more than he loved himself and had fallen apart when he lost him. He certainly loved him more than he loved the demon he was sleeping with, but Dean, not knowing she was a demon, hadn’t wanted to hear what he had to say. Instead he yelled that he didn’t want to ‘take away’ his chance at a ‘normal life’ again before storming out of Bobby’s place and telling him to get on with his life, to leave him alone. So, why was he calling now?

Sam slipped out of bed and into the bathroom where he started the shower. He was still rock hard, but no longer thinking of Ruby. His thoughts were on his brother, on the last time they’d been together, before…..well, before. He climbed into the shower and let fantasy take over. He was still showering in a crappy motel, but they were together. He could still remember every sound Dean had ever made before, during, and after sex. Every groan, moan, sigh and curse word that he’d been able to coax from his mouth flooded his mind and went straight to his cock causing him to thrust forward into his own hand, wishing it was Dean’s hand or Dean’s mouth on him. His brother was perfectly formed, beautiful really, and able to take whatever Sam wanted to give him wherever Sam wanted it. He thrust harder after adding some soap and remembered looking down at Dean on his knees sucking him, taking him all the way in and pulling off slowly just to swallow him again, while keeping his green eyes focused on his face…silently urging him to come, and he did. The force of his orgasm took him by surprise, his tears mixing with the spray from the shower, and he whispered his brother’s name.

“What did he want?” Ruby turned over on the bed and spread her legs slightly, the invitation implied.

“Who?” Sam, a towel wrapped around his hips, walked to the night stand where he’d been charging his phone.

“Your brother, dumbass,” the demon rolled her eyes and sighed the exasperated sigh that is usually only made by a teenage girl when talking about her mother. “I heard his ringtone. What did he want?”

“Don’t know, didn’t talk to him.”

“I heard you talking in the bathroom.”

“Ruby, my phone was right here. You heard me talking to myself,” he ditched the towel and pulled on his boxer briefs, causing the demon to pout in disappointment as she got out of their bed and headed to the bathroom.

“Yeah, whatever, hope he...oops, I mean you, took good care of yourself this morning,” she shut the door with a bang.

Sam shrugged. She could be a queen bitch when she wanted to, but hey, demon. He hoped he’d be able to bring her around later and still get to drink her. The sex he could live without, the blood was a whole other story. Once dressed, he sat on the bed rolling his phone back and forth in his hands wondering why Dean was calling. Why now, what had changed? He was torn and couldn’t decide whether or not to listen to the voicemail he’d left. Sometimes life was just so fucking hard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, looks like your little brother doesn't love you anymore, Winchester. What'd he do, go off and find a hot piece of ass? Or did he finally get sick of your shit?" The demon holding Dean, Wesley, smirked over at his partner. "What do you say, Mike? Shall we skin him? Or just burn him alive?" 

Mike was the taller of the two men and clearly the brains of the bunch, which wasn't actually saying much. Dean had been in a funk since walking out on both Sam and Bobby and for the first time in his life, well, his life above ground, he was completely alone. He hated every fucking minute of it. He had tried to lose himself in hunting, drinking, and fucking anything that showed the smallest interest in him, but every night he went to bed feeling restless and empty. To make matters worse, his dreams were always of Sam. He knew he was getting sloppy with his hunting, but without Sam everything felt off. Sam was his research geek, his conscience, and always had his back in a fight. He was also the only person that Dean would ever admit to loving completely and totally. Without him, Dean honestly didn't care enough to fight like the hunter he was. Without Sam, he wasn't whole and it hurt more than anything Alastair had done to him in Hell. 

Ironically, before being captured by Larry, Curly, and Moe, Dean had planned on calling Sam. It was close to Christmas which always made him extra sappy and even though he knew that Sam would most likely be with....someone, he needed to hear his little brother's voice. Not knowing where Sam was or who he was with was giving Dean an ulcer. He knew that Sam wasn't a fucking monk; both of the Winchesters had been born with very healthy sex drives. Fortunately for Dean, most of the sex they'd been having up until he was dragged to Hell was with each other. They knew it was fucked up and that most people would judge them for what they did behind closed doors, but they weren't normal siblings and frankly Dean didn't give a flying fuck. Now he was torn between being annoyed that Sam wouldn't even pick up the fucking phone to see if his brother was okay and being thankful that his overgrown baby brother was such a stubborn ass. The downside was that now Dean was probably going to get skinned and torn apart by the Three Stooges of the demonic world. 

The last time Dean had been with Sam was the first time since he'd been back from Hell that they'd had enough time to get to know each other again. It had taken a full weekend for them to reach that point. They had been on their way to Bobby's and Dean felt the tension growing between them on the drive. He could feel his need to touch Sam growing and he wanted more than anything to feel Sam again. He pulled over at the first motel he saw and they barely made it into the room before clothes started flying. Sam's mouth was sinful and could do things to him that made his breath catch just thinking about it. His kisses alone were worth going to Hell for, but when his lips wrapped around Dean's cock and those damn hazel eyes were looking up at him.....

Dean shook himself. He could feel himself getting hard and the last thing he needed was for Mike or Wesley to see the bulge in his pants and think for a moment that it was because of one of them. He knew that when James got back he was going to die. No matter what the other two said, James was the leader and had zero patience, which was evident in the blood and bruises now covering Dean's face. He was sure that a rib or two was cracked, but the physical pain he could deal with as long as Sammy was safe. Nothing else mattered. 

"Wes, call that number again. Leave a voice mail and let little brother know we want that bitch delivered by Christmas Eve, or big brother here is going back to the pit, and this time they won't go so easy on him." Mike glanced back at Dean and a smile appeared there that Dean knew couldn't mean anything good was about to happen. "And Wes, take a pic of this piece of shit, text it to that overgrown demon lover. Wait, let me make his face extra pretty first."

"Hey man, whatever you have against me or my brother I'm sure we can...Wait, what bitch? And my brother is a lot of things but 'demon lover'? Come on boys, do your homework. Winchesters gank demons, end of story." 

"Winchester, there's a lot you don't know about your little brother." 

That's the last thing Dean remembered hearing before....nothingness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The picture of his brother hanging by his wrists, unconscious and beat to shit, made Sam gasp. Fuck, Dean, what did you go and do? was his first thought; his second was, where the hell are you and how fast can I get there? He picked up the phone immediately when it rang this time. “Dean!”

“Nope, not your brother, Sammy. I can call you that, right?”

“I don’t give a fuck what you call me, where have you taken my brother and what have you done to him?” Sam was practically shaking with barely contained rage. It was one thing for him to be angry with the son of a bitch for walking out on him, but no one was gonna hurt Dean on his watch.

The demon on the line laughed, “You’re so cute when you get angry, Sammy, all demanding and shit. Here’s the deal, give us the bitch you’re shacking up with by Christmas Eve and we’ll give you what’s left of your brother in trade. I think it’s fair.”

“What do you care what she’s doing? I am the chosen one. I’d think you’d have to give me a little leeway here,” Sam was straining to listen to the sounds in the background hoping it would give him some idea of where they were keeping Dean. Dean! His brother, his life, his……everything. 

“The boss has no beef with you, baby brother. It’s the bitch she needs to punish. Bad girl went and showed you things she wasn’t supposed to show you….yet. Kind of jumped the gun and now…..” the demon’s voice faded out, the signal was weak. “…..not like you will miss her once you have your big brother back. He misses you.” 

Ruby, her hair wrapped in a towel, walked back into the bedroom and rolled her eyes at Sam, “I knew it wouldn’t take you long to call him. You two are so fucking codependent it borders on the ridiculous.”

Sam waved at her to keep quiet while he strained to hear the instructions the demon on the phone was giving him regarding the trade-off time and location. “So warehouse 13 at the docks in downtown St. Louis, two days, I got it. Now let me talk to him,” Sam paused to listen to the string of excuses the demon scum was giving him for not letting him talk to Dean. “Listen up motherfucker, I’m gonna call back in two hours and if I don’t get to talk to him you’re gonna wish you never heard the name Winchester.” He disconnected and looked over at his demon lover who was still naked and damn if his dick didn’t respond.

It was the blood, he told himself as he crossed the room, pulled the towel from her head, lifted and pinned her to the wall. Sam ground his now rock hard cock into her as he bit at her neck, trying to break the skin. He’d fuck her for the blood, but he kind of hoped she’d just let him bite her and get it over with.

“Easy, tiger,” Ruby tried to push him away without success. “Your zipper and belt buckle are cutting me.”

“Tough shit, you know you can take it,” Sam’s teeth worried at the thin skin of her throat and he ground himself even harder into the demon bitch that controlled his addiction. “Come on, Ruby, I need it,” he was ashamed to hear the whimper in his voice.

“Stop acting like such a toppy pig and I’ll give you what you need. Remember little boy, I’m not your pathetic brother who’ll just let you do whatever you want, whenever you want it,” Ruby pushed at him again and this time Sam stepped back and put her feet on the floor. Her eyes went black as she glared at him, “I’m a demon, don’t ever forget it, asshole.”

“Fine,” he undid his buckle and popped the button on his jeans, “get on the bed then. I don’t have the time or energy to sweet talk you this time.”

“Still going all dominant are we?” Ruby sauntered to the messy bed, raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Be nice or I won’t help you find your brother.”

Sam relished the feel of the power coursing through him. He felt invincible when he was high on demon blood and as far as the Hell mutts were concerned, he was. With Ruby’s help he’d learned to use his power to banish demons to Hell while leaving their hosts alive. He figured there was a lot more he could do and was planning to practice on the demon spawn that were holding his brother captive.

“So we get to St. Louis and I scare up a couple of demons for you to drain before we go in guns blazing to save your brother,” Ruby was bored and didn’t really care about getting Dean back, but Sam wasn’t giving her any choice in the matter.

“Look, I get that you don’t want to do this,” Sam was grinding his teeth as he spit the words out, “but you help me or I turn you over to them. Your choice, I don’t care either way.”

“As long as you get your precious brother back, yeah, I get that loud and clear,” the demon pouted. “What happens to me once we get him back?”

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, “I don’t know, but if he wants you gone, you’re gone. Compared to him you are nothing to me. I appreciate the lessons and all, but if I can get him back I will. Don’t go mistaking what we’ve had as any kind of love, it was a necessity. You’re a big girl, you know how this works and I never promised you anything other than what we had.”

“You’re not dumb enough to think they’ll hand him over, even if you give me to them gift-wrapped, are you?”

“Of course not, that’s why we’ll handle it like this……”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had been having a wonderful dream, reliving a memory actually. 

In the months leading up to his death by Hellhounds, he and Sam had been in a constant state of heightened emotions. For the most part, Dean tried to hide his terror and depression from Sam. Sam, of course, could see right through Dean's lies. This led to some big fights that ended with broken hotel room lamps and mirrors and Dean threatening to leave. Again a lie, Dean wanted every single second he could get with Sam before his contract came due. No, no matter how bad the fights were, Dean would never have walked out on Sammy. It took a pack of demonic pit bulls to drag him away from Sam, and even Hell could only keep him away from his baby brother for four months. 

The memory his subconscious was currently using to make his situation appear less dire was from one of those rare days when they were both happy, or as happy as they could be, considering. Dean had been trying all week to talk Sam into having an actual Christmas until Sam finally admitted the reason why he was so against anything festive. He knew it was Dean's last and he couldn't handle that. 

Dean had given up on the whole Christmas thing and had gone out on a beer run after a job they'd been working was finished. He came back to the motel room to find Sam decorating a Charlie Brown-looking Christmas tree with tree-shaped air fresheners. After drinking some powerfully strong eggnog and having some KFC, they’d sat down on their last Christmas Eve together to watch a football game. 

By the beginning of the second quarter, neither brother was paying attention to anything but the other and trying to sneak glances without calling attention to that fact. Finally, Sam stood up and Dean assumed he was getting them more beer. Instead, Sam walked over, stood in front of him and reached for his older brother's hand.

Dean remembered looking up into his baby brother’s face and seeing Sam completely unguarded for the first time since they were kids. There was so much love, adoration and fear. His chest tightened and he felt the beginnings of one seriously intense panic attack coming on.

He pushed away everything but his love for the man before him, his soul mate, his brother, and took Sam's hand. They walked together over to one of the double beds. They stood facing each other and each took off their own clothes, eyes locked on each other, neither one saying a word. They climbed into bed together, crawled underneath the covers and lay on their sides facing each other. Sam ran his hand up and down Dean's arm. Dean carded his fingers through Sam's hair. Memorizing the way it felt, the familiar smell of motel soap and cedar, and the little sounds Sam made when Dean played with his hair. Everything, he needed to remember it all, he had to take it all with him. Sam moved in closer so their bodies were flush up against each other from shoulder to toes. He took his hand from Dean's arm and grabbed the back of his head, angling him and his mouth for a soft, slow, sweet kiss. 

Dean opened his mouth to allow Sam full access to deepen the kiss, while he licked and nibbled at Sam’s full lips, encouraging his baby brother to take whatever he needed from him. Dean needed Sam to know that no matter what happened he would always belong only to him.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean felt himself coming out of the dream, coming back to reality, and he fought to go back to that time, that place. Unfortunately, his shitty luck was still holding and he didn't want the demons to know he was conscious yet. He needed a break from the beatings and if they knew he was awake, they'd start with the torturing again. Bagging a Winchester was a huge deal in the demonic world and Dean was sure they'd make the most of it however they could. 

He couldn't see where they were, but he could hear them mumbling. Even so, it was hard to tell without opening his eyes where they were. He wished he had some idea what time it was, or how long he'd been tied up. His legs were getting weaker and it was getting harder to hold his weight up. He could feel the ropes biting into his flesh and the muscles in his shoulders were screaming at him. After a quick inventory he decided that he probably had at least one cracked rib along with numerous bruises and contusions. He couldn't move his legs to check, but they'd kicked him a few times in his knees, too. He'd have to wait until he was ready to draw their attention before checking his legs. He could feel blood dripping down his face and arms. Both his eyes felt swollen, but that was something else he couldn't really check. 

A word from the asshats caught his attention. He stopped the triage, focused on their voices and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Sam was still safely out of reach of the demons. After the things he'd seen and...done in Hell, this was probably for the best. The only good part of Dean was Sam, and as long as Sam was safe, then whatever happened to Dean would be an acceptable loss. 

All the muscles in Dean's body tensed and he had to fight with everything he had left to keep from yelling out. He concentrated on keeping his eyes closed and his breathing slow and steady. 

Dean had finally heard the word he'd missed before. Wes was talking about the demon they were waiting for; the one who'd pissed Lilith off so badly that they'd risk the wrath of the Winchesters....Ruby.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their rescue plan included driving straight through to St. Louis, taking turns behind the wheel so that they could be in the city well before the drop time. Ruby had a few connections both demonic and criminal in place, who, for a price, would help keep eyes on the warehouse until they arrived. Sam hoped they’d know what they were up against by the time they got to the city. The demons on Ruby’s payroll would then become fodder for Sam’s gift and the criminals would provide extra muscle if it was warranted. One benefit about working with a demon was their unlimited access to the funds necessary to make such an operation possible.

Sam had drunk heavily from Ruby before they left so he’d driven for the first ten hours while she slept, or whatever demons did to recharge. They’d traded places when they stopped to fill the car with gas and change out the license plates with another car. Once back on the road, with only minimal bitching from the demon for a change, Sam was able to close his eyes and let his mind wander.

True to his word, he’d called Dean’s phone after two hours and demanded to speak to his brother. He could hear the sounds of skin being slapped while he waited for confirmation that Dean was still alive, and winced with every strike. Hang in there Dean, hang in there, I’m coming, he thought, hoping that somehow those thoughts would make it through.

“Here he is Sammy, I’m sorry, he’s really not at his best right now,” the motherfucker on the phone growled.

“Dean! Dean, talk to me. I know you’re not all right, but talk to me,” Sam couldn’t hold back the fear that layered his voice at the sound of his brother’s tortured breathing. ‘Broken nose?’ he thought.

“S-s-s-Sammy….I’m, um,” Dean swallowed hard, “I’m okay. I’ve got this, don’t worry about me.”

Sam felt the tears he’d been holding back begin to slip down his cheeks. It was undeniably his brother on the phone, but he sounded so…..so hopeless despite his brave words. “No, Dean. Not this time. I’ll find you and we’ll get you out. Not letting this happen again while I’m still breathing.” 

“All right, baby brother, that’s enough. You heard him, he’s alive and that’s all you need to worry about. Bring us the bitch and you can have what’s left of him with our compliments,” the demon disconnected before Sam could respond.

Eyes closed, Sam adjusted himself in the cramped passenger seat so that he could try to get some rest. Ruby had the radio tuned to a station playing all Christmas carols. Fucking demons, he thought, Christmas carols and torture, A-bloody-men. He laughed to himself and let his memories have free rein. As the words to “O Holy Night” echoed through the car Sam thought back on the many years Christmas had been spent alone with Dean in some crappy rent by the week shithole while their father worked.

Dean, his take no shit, tough as nails brother, was a sap for Christmas and never failed to make an effort to make their small room as festive as possible, even if it meant petty thievery or vandalism. Some of Sam’s warmest memories though, involved curling up in bed with Dean and listening to him make up lyrics to their favorite carols, words that meant something only to them, inside secrets, jokes and promises. Dean made him feel safe and loved. Dean was his constant, his other half, and he never felt closer to his brother than he did at Christmas. He wasn’t going to let the demon scum holding him keep them apart. Not while he was able to do something about it.

The music changed and Sam sighed as the first notes of “Silent Night” filled the car. It was his favorite carol, the one that was playing the first time, their first time. It was the Christmas before Sam had taken off for Stanford and as usual their father had abandoned them for parts unknown. By this time it was business as usual for them and they honestly preferred being alone with each other. They’d confessed their mutual attraction to, OK, obsession with each other that summer and had spent every spare second since kissing, caressing, biting, sucking and just generally driving each other nuts with dirty talk and promises when they were alone. Sam had offered himself to Dean on numerous occasions over the past five months, desperate for him to fuck, wait no, have sex….no, no, make love. Yeah, that. Desperate for Dean to make love to him, possess him, make him his own once and forever. 

Sam had left the small house they were renting at mid-day on Christmas Eve, desperate to find something special for Dean. He’d already begun searching for a university that would give him a full ride and knew that if he found one he’d be off at school the next year. Sam wanted this year’s gift to be the most special yet, something that would remind Dean every day just how very much he was loved, even while Sam was away.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the perfect gift in a shop window. He’d been saving money from his part-time job and hoped he had enough to cover the cost, but if not he had his very first credit card tucked in his wallet. Fraudulent, but, hey, that was the Winchester way. Dean would have his perfect gift one way or the other. The leather jacket was buttery, incredibly soft, smelled like sin, and the burnished brown color would highlight the gold tones in Dean’s green eyes. Every time he put it on Sam hoped he’d feel like he was being embraced, loved by him. 

Sam held his breath as the cashier rang up the sale and processed his credit card. Please, he thought, please let this go through. He beamed at the salesman when the transaction was complete and the man offered to gift wrap the jacket for him. Sam had admitted that the jacket was for his boyfriend and the salesman was more than a little jealous of both the gift and the man who had inspired such devotion from Sam.

While he’d had been out, his brother had worked diligently on turning the small house into a Christmas card and the change took Sam’s breath away as he stepped through the door. Once again Dean had transformed the mundane into something magical, and the scent of chili simmering on the stove made the scene that much more appealing. 

Sam shifted in the uncomfortable seat and glanced at Ruby who was singing along with the carols on the radio. Assured that she was still holding up her part of their bargain and still heading east, he closed his eyes again and let himself go back to his favorite Christmas memory.

After taking his boots off, tucking Dean’s gift under the tree and checking on the chili, Sam had gone in search of his brother. It was a small house and he didn’t hear the shower running so he let himself into their room. There were candles on every available surface, “Silent Night” was playing on the radio and his brother, his sexy, smart, generous and gorgeous brother, was lying on their bed with nothing on but a ribbon….tied around his already erect cock.

“Merry Christmas Sammy,” he drawled. “Want to open your gift now or wait until morning?”

Sam was struggling out of his clothes before Dean had even finished speaking and once he was naked stopped to look once more at his gift. Dean was perfect. Even the scars he bore only served to enhance his almost otherworldly beauty. Sam was almost moved to tears and was shaking as he reached out and pulled on the ribbon to release it before lying down carefully next to Dean and placing an almost chaste kiss on his mouth. “Thank you,” he breathed into his brother’s mouth. “I….I….thank you.” He deepened the kiss and brought a hand up to cradle his brother’s face as he moved his tongue in, out, and around Dean’s tongue. They traded kisses and nips at each other’s lips.

Dean soon moved them so that he was above Sam and lubed his fingers while biting and kissing his way down Sam’s neck and across his collar bones. Sam arched his back, desperate to rub his aching cock against, well, anything, but especially his brother’s already slick cock and was making very appealing sounds of frustration as Dean pulled himself away. “Not yet baby boy,” he whispered as he bit down and sucked hard enough to raise a small mark. “We’ve got all night.”

Sam groaned with pleasure as his brothers slick fingers probed his hole, passing over it several times before pressing his index finger in beyond the first band of muscle at the opening. His cock jumped and was weeping at the intense pleasure he felt with that initial shallow penetration. “More Dean, please more,” he managed to pant out while memorizing every move, every sound his brother was making. He never wanted to forget this moment.  
It wasn’t too long before Dean was working two fingers in and out of him easily while searching for and finding his brother’s prostate. 

“Fuck, Dean! That, that, keep doing that.”

Dean laughed, his voice husky with lust and emotion as he stopped his kissing and biting to watch his baby brother, his love, writhe with pleasure and fuck himself onto his invading fingers. “You look so good, Sammy, so good with my fingers in you. So hot, Sammy.”

“Fuck me Dean, I’m ready, please fuck me,” Sam’s voice was higher than normal and he was shaking. He didn’t think he could last much longer. “Please, gonna come Dean. Want….want you in me when I do, please….”

In answer Dean reached for one of the condoms he’d put on the bedside table and prepared to open it.

Sam stopped him, “No, please, just you……need just you.”

“Sammy, I…..”

“I know Dean, don’t care, please…” Sam used his very best puppy dog eyes as he gazed up into his brother’s lust blown pupils. “Please.”

Dean threw the condom aside. He never could resist his little brother, even when he knew better. He applied plenty of lube to his aching cock; he’d bought a few tubes, you know, just in case, and pressed the head of his cock against his brother’s softened and slightly open hole. “Only for you, Sammy.” 

The feeling of Dean pushing himself into him was everything Sam had thought it would be and yet, nothing at all like he’d imagined. It was better. His eyes were open and watching Dean’s face as he worked himself slowly all the way in, memorizing his every expression as he gasped and panted with each inch gained. “I’m good Dean. Fuck me.” The love and pleasure etched on his brother’s face as he began to move himself in and out, slowly at first, cautious, his eyebrows raised in question with each new movement, was almost more than Sam could stand and he began to work himself on Dean’s cock drawing a growl of pleasure and frustration? from the man possessing him.

Dean was soon fucking in and out of his baby brother at a punishing pace, but with Sam continuing to egg him on, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Come on, baby boy. Come for me, come on my cock, wanna see you come, Sammy. Show me what I do to you, baby.”

Permission was all Sam was waiting for and with the next thrust against his prostate he came, untouched by either of them, the thick ropes of his release covering both of their chests and bellies. The sound Sam made as he came was all it took for Dean to let go as he buried himself balls deep into his brother. The thought that it was his brother, his other half, that he was filling with his own release made it that much sweeter and he continued to thrust until it hurt. He then eased himself out and checked to make sure Sam was still okay.

Sam laughed at the question in Dean’s eyes. “Fuck yes, Dean, I’m fine, better than fine. I’m….I’m….you’re perfect.” He captured his brother’s mouth again and poured everything he couldn’t say into the kiss. As they lay, limbs tangled, Sam’s come drying on their bellies and Dean’s leaking from Sam’s pleasantly sore ass, the melody and words of “The First Noel” washed over them, each boy content for the first time in many, many years.

“Don’t wanna move, Sammy.”

“Me either,” Sam’s stomach growled. “But I got you something, too. Let me go get it.” Sam’s eyes were bright with excitement as he wiped himself clean on his discarded t-shirt and went to get Dean’s gift from the other room. Dean used his underwear to wipe himself as he waited, wondering what his baby brother could have found for him that made him that excited.

“I turned the chili off, its fine, not burnt at all,” his voice was serious; neither one of them liked wasting food if they could avoid it. “Here, open it!”

Dean accepted the heavy package and shook it like he always did. The box was heavy and nearly soundless. He had no idea what it could be. Dean shyly glanced at his brother who was practically bouncing off the walls waiting for him to get the package open. “I don’t know Sammy, maybe I should wait until tomorrow.” The look on Sam’s face was comically tragic and although Dean had planned to let the joke go on a little longer he couldn’t stand seeing his brother struggle not to be disappointed by his comment. 

“Nah, who am I kidding, I can never wait.” With that he had the wrapping off and the box open in no time. The jacket was beautiful and he looked at it and at his brother a couple of times, not quite believing the gift was really for him. “I…wow, Sammy….wow….”

“Try it on, please?” Sam took the jacket from his hands, unbuttoned it and held it out for Dean to slip into. It was a perfect fit.

“I love it Sam, I love you.”

Sam was jerked out of his memories by Dean’s ringtone. “Sam Winchester.”

“Just checking in with you Sammy, making sure you’re still delivering our package. I’m sending you another text to keep you motivated.” The demon disconnected before Sam could say a word. A few seconds later his text alert sounded. He opened the text and watched the picture download. He stared at his bruised and beaten brother, unable to make a sound. Dean was now naked and it looked like the demons holding him had been using him as a punching bag.

“Pull over, Ruby.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Pull over!”

Ruby got the car to side of the road in time for Sam to stagger out, fall to his knees, and vomit until nothing was left. “Dean…”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean felt the sting of yet another lash from his belt as the leather bit into the flesh of his back. He'd lost track of how long they'd been going at it this time. The demonic duo had gotten bored with using their fists and knives to inflict pain and moved on to flogging. Dean felt the blood dripping down his back, over his bare ass and down to his calves. Add that to his bloody and beaten face and the shallow knife cuts to his chest and he had most definitely looked better, he'd looked worse, too. 

The taunting, the sounds, the smells...they were taking Dean back to those first couple of decades he’d spent in Hell on the rack. That had been before they'd broken him, when he still had his voice, when he'd scream for hours, days, weeks....when he would scream for Sam. The physical pain was beyond anything he'd ever dreamt he could endure, but being separated from Sam, his other half, his soul mate...that was worse than anything the demons had done to him. That had been Dean's true hell and he remembered everything that had happened to him there, everything they'd done to him and everything he had done to other souls once he was taken off the rack. He had lied to Sam and to Bobby. They couldn't know…..especially Sam.

Dean's feet were losing their purchase on the cement floor where he was standing in a growing pool of his own blood and sweat. The skin underneath the ropes that held him up was raw and bloody and it felt like his arms were slowly being pulled from his body.

Mike was taking his turn at the belt; he landed a blow right below Dean's shoulder and he could hear the flesh rip away with the belt. Dean swallowed the whimper that threatened to escape his lips. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on….or if he even wanted to. 

Dean had been carefully unemotional since he regained consciousness. The phone call with Sam had almost undone him. Especially now that he knew Sam was with Ruby, which meant that Sam had lied to him, again. He'd asked about her when he'd gotten back topside, before they'd had their fight and Dean had walked out. He knew telling Sam to stay away was pointless and the mother-fucking demons knew it, too. The Winchesters would do anything for each other, especially if it was suicidal, stupid, and reckless. 

Ruby.... After he got back from Hell Dean had caught Sam sneaking off to make phone calls in the middle of the night and suddenly disappearing for hours at a time while they were on a job. First it had pissed Dean off, especially after Sam repeatedly told him it was nothing, just an old college friend. But the more Dean had thought about it, the more he was sure that it was Sam trying to hide his feelings. That Sam had found someone else, a pretty little girl, while Dean had been in Hell. Someone he could have a normal life with, to quit hunting for, leaving Dean….again. So Dean did the only thing he could, the thing he thought was right, and left before Sam could.

And now he was alone, hanging naked from the rafters of a dirty warehouse and Sam, that stubborn boy, was on his way here, with Ruby. Which he knew meant he'd probably been with HER when the demons had called. Killing her again just moved to the top of Dean's "To Do if He Lived Through This” list. 

Another flash of pain and the sound of more flesh being pulled from his body brought him out of his homicidal daydream. Dean wasn't sure how much longer he could actually keep himself conscious. It would be easier if he could just let the void take him, but he needed to be awake and alert in case Sam and his little Hell-bitch showed up. Judging by the ever-growing pool under his feet and the lightheaded, queasy feeling in his body he was losing blood fast. Between the knife wounds, the lacerations from the beatings, and wounds being opened by the belt, he was amazed he was still alive. 

Dean started; suddenly Mike's ugly mug was inches away from his face, "Hey there big brother, how ya holding up? Having fun? Cause we sure the fuck are, aren't we, Wes?"

Dean felt Wes move up behind him, close enough that Dean could feel Wes's excitement pushing into his naked ass through his jeans. "I have a few ideas on how we can have a little more fun...while we wait for his sweet, little baby brother," Wes whispered into Dean's ear. 

"The boss wants us to wait for him before we show Winchester how much fun being fucked by a demon truly is. I mean, little Sammy already knows, it's only fair that big brother gets his turn." Mike's hands explored Dean's chest and, finding his nipples, he pinched and twisted them causing Dean to hiss in pain. 

"I don't think James would mind if we got him ready for him, Mike." Wes put his hands on Dean's hips and pulled him back hard into his cock. Dean could feel the roughness of Wes's jeans and his cock rubbing up against him and he fought to remain quiet. "We could just...Open him up a bit, or try out those fucking lips, see how good he is at sucking a cock that isn't his baby brother's." Wes tightened his grip and his fingers dug into Dean's flesh. 

"No one touches that human until after I do." Another voice entered the room. Dean's luck was definitely holding. 

"We were just talking, Boss. He's all yours," Mike said obediently as both he and Wes released their grip on Dean and backed away toward James.

James walked in a circle around Dean, letting his hand roam over the bruised and bloodied flesh. He found a particularly battered area of Dean's back and slapped it as he walked by. When he came to a stop facing him, Dean could smell cheap cologne mixed with sulfur. He could also smell the familiar scent of blood on his breath. Dean's stomach dropped. 

"Lilith is on her way here. She stopped for a...snack. She wants to be here when that lying bitch, Ruby shows up. After that, the Winchesters are all ours to play with." James smirked at Dean and let his eyes drink in the naked man before him. 

"So you're not letting us go. I'm shocked. Do any of you fucking demons have any fucking integrity?" Dean's voice was raspy and horse from lack of water and use, but now that he knew for certain Sam was walking into a trap, the game had changed. 

"Oh Dean, you of all people should know, demons lie. I have plans for you. And for that sweet, pretty little brother of yours. I've wanted a piece of that ass for a long time. You and your brother, I'm going to enjoy breaking you both." James noticed Dean's amulet for the first time and reached up, grabbed the idol in his hand and ripped it from Dean's neck. Dean tried to lunge for James but all he managed to do was send a fresh wave of pain through his entire body and caused the ropes to burn into his flesh even more. 

"I'm going to break you first, big brother. No, I'm not going to fuck you. Yet. I'm going to make you watch while I fuck your baby brother.... And while Mike and Wes, and whoever else wants a piece of Winchester ass, fucks him. You're gonna watch him suck my cock over and over and over again. And when I'm done, and you're a broken piece of human flesh, I'm going to make him watch while I open you up and make you my bitch." 

At some point during James' speech, Dean forgot how to breathe. Now that James appeared to be done, Dean was praying to every god, saint, deity, and angel he knew that Sam managed to stay as far away from him and this place as possible. The thought of James or anyone touching Sammy like that...

"You lay one fucking finger on him, you even breathe on him, and I will end you... You hear me, you demonic piece of shit? You and your fucking minions can have me, you can do whatever you want to me, but you leave Sam out of it!" Dean's voice rang with a rage that seemed to surprise the motley crew. 

"Well there's the Dean Winchester I've heard so much about. Maybe we still need to work a little of this fight out of you before little Sammy shows up." James smiled sweetly at Dean as he moved to stand behind him. Dean felt James put his hand around his neck, forcing Dean's head back and exposing his neck to James. The demon leaned in and licked the area behind Dean's ear. Then he licked down to Dean's neck, sucked hard, and then bit down hard enough to draw blood. 

Dean flinched and cried out in pain. He tried to move his neck away from James and his teeth. "Don't fight me, Dean. It'll just hurt more." Suddenly, Dean felt a hand grab and knead his ass, a finger moving along his crack in a slow, lazy motion. "I think we should have a little taste, so you know what to expect and I can show you exactly what I'm going to do to your little Sammy." 

Dean tried to buck his hips away from James and pull his wrists free from the ropes. James laughed in his ear. "We can make it rough if you want to big boy.... Either way I'm going to fuck you." The demon's finger suddenly pushed deeper into Dean's crack, circling the tight ring of muscles. 

Panic began to overwhelm Dean. His stomach turned and he had to fight to keep down the bile that threatened to come up. 

Dean shut his eyes as the tears threaten to fall. "I'm sorry, Sammy."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam woke with a start, his brother’s name on his lips. The dream, vision?, was awful, beyond awful really and the time he thought they’d have to set things up once they arrived in the city was gone. They were going to have to go in as soon as they hit town. He knew, felt it in his bones actually, that his brother wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Pull over.”

“Are you going to be sick again? Fuck, Winchester, grow a set already!” Ruby complained, but pulled the car to the side of the highway.

“Just want to change drivers. I need you on the phone. The plans have changed and we’ve got to go in as soon as we find the place,” Sam’s voice was tight with emotion and he bit each of his words off. “Let’s hope this hired help of yours has earned their pay, we’re going to need all the information we can get.” He climbed out of the car and grabbed Ruby’s arm as she passed him.

“What now?” she sniped, although she knew what he wanted. No reason to make it too easy on the big guy.

Sam looked at her and shook his head, “You know.” He slashed at her wrist with his knife and brought it to his mouth, drinking deeply for several minutes before releasing her, “Going to have to be more amped up than ever. I saw Lilith in my vision. She’s there.”

Ruby went white at the mention of her boss’s name. She knew she’d stepped out of line, broken procedure, when she made contact with Sam after his brother was claimed by Hell, but he’d been so despondent that she had been afraid he’d opt to join Dean rather than continue fighting and that would have royally fucked up their plans. “Thanks for the heads up, baby,” the demon muttered as she climbed back into the car.

“Get in touch with your people on the ground. We need to know if they’re holding him at the warehouse or someplace else. If he’s not at the warehouse, where is he? Either place we need to know how many are on site, both demon and human. Don’t forget, I’ll need…..” Sam sighed, disgusted by the thought, “a couple demons to drain before we go in after him.”

Ruby got busy on the phone trying to get as much information from the hired help as possible while Sam continued driving in the direction of St. Louis. He figured at the speed he was going they would make it in just under two hours, fourteen hours before the demons expected them. He hoped to hell that his brother had the strength left to survive until he got there, and then he prayed to every deity he knew to keep his brother alive until he could get to him.

The demons on Ruby’s payroll were able to verify that Dean was being held at the warehouse. It was located in a low traffic area where no one would hear the screams, which worked for Sam’s purpose as well. Once they arrived in the city they headed to the warehouse blocks slowly, with Ruby on the lookout for demonic foot soldiers. They did spot the Impala parked a few blocks from the docks and Sam made note of the location. He had the spare keys and he’d send one of the humans to pick her up and bring her to the warehouse while they took care of the minions on guard.

As soon as they arrived, Sam pulled the group together, laid the groundwork for how he expected the raid to go down, and sent four men to keep an eye on warehouse 13 to make sure no one was able to leave without getting stopped. He sent another man to pick up the car, which left him with three men, two demons, and Ruby.

“All right, Ruby you take Paul, Mitch, and Jones to the back door where Smith, and whoever, is stationed. I’ll take the others through the front.” They’d had the advance team pick up a couple of radios just for this purpose. 

Once Ruby’s team left to get in position Sam made quick work of the two remaining demons. He had them knocked out cold before they even knew what hit them and he made short work of draining them of blood. Once finished with the grizzly task he threw the bodies in a dumpster while apologizing to, and saying a quick prayer for, the humans they had once been. He felt the power surging through his body even while he battled the urge to vomit from the amount of blood he’d ingested. He was as ready as he would ever be so he made his way to the front of the warehouse.

The man who had been sent for the car pulled up as Sam reached the other men at the front. He motioned for the third to join them and spent less than a minute feeling bad about the fact that he didn’t know their names. Once they keyed in the go signal on the radio, Sam kicked open the metal core door like it was made of fiberboard and the four split up and began the search for Dean.

Subtlety and stealth were moot points once the two doors were breached, but Sam ran quietly through the complex, not wanting to give his position away or cause anyone to panic and kill Dean, if he was still alive. He had one thought playing over and over and over in his mind. I’m here Dean, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on! The words matched the beat of his heart as it accelerated.

Sam stopped dead when he reached the large open area where the demons were holding his brother, his nostrils flared at the smell of blood, burnt flesh, and semen. He could see Dean still hanging by his wrists, his legs slack and no longer able to bear his weight, making it difficult for the animal behind him to fuck in and out of him. Another was holding Dean’s shoulders trying to stabilize him for his rape and the last two appeared to be arguing about who would go next. There was no sign of Lilith. 

Once he saw Ruby’s team in place behind a container across the room he counted to three in his head and they all moved out. The place erupted into chaos. Sam’s first thought was for Dean. His brother was always his priority and with a flick of his wrist he threw the demon raping him across the warehouse and into one of the walls. He thought he heard his neck break, but was certain he was stunned at the very least. He then turned his attention to the animal at his brother’s head. With this one he took a little more time as he ever so slowly crushed his windpipe with a thought, causing him to drop dead in a heap at his brother’s feet. Ruby and her team separated a third demon from the pack and were working him away from Dean. The fourth looked around as if expecting back up.

“We took care of your pals at the front and rear entrances,” Sam growled as he stalked toward the demon called Mike. “Tell me how many more we can expect and where we can find your boss and I’ll finish you quickly.”

Mike was backed up against one of the walls with nowhere to go. He was shaking his head, unable to speak in the face of such anger and power. Sam concentrated on sending the demon back to Hell, but unused to the level of power he was channeling he caused the vessel to explode outward into thousands of tiny pieces instead. They were almost invisible in the already blood soaked and spattered area.

Sam stopped briefly to cut Dean down and lay him gently on the floor before taking care of the last demon and sending both that one and the first one back to Hell. Their vessels were damaged, almost certainly dead, but they’d call for an ambulance after they had Dean secured and were on their way out of the city. Just in case.

“Ruby! Take the others except Jones and search for anyone or anything else. I’m betting that if Lilith was ever here at all she cleared out at the first sign of trouble, but let’s not count on it. Jones, you’re with me. We’re going to see to my brother,” Sam was back across the cavernous room and kneeling at Dean’s side in an instant. The floor was slick with body fluids and Sam was having trouble identifying any area of his brother’s body that was unhurt. He sent Jones to get their med kit and blankets from the Impala and he carefully untied Dean’s wrists and ankles, murmuring words of comfort as he worked to release the bonds.

“I’ve got you Dean, we’ll get you out of here and get you fixed up,” he struggled to keep from sobbing as he cataloged the injuries Dean suffered at the hands of the fiends who’d held him. “What did you do? How did…..aw Dean,” Sam gave up trying to stop his tears and let them flow. “Don’t worry, I’m not leaving your side, I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” He thought he saw Dean’s lips move, but whether it was to speak or just moan he couldn’t tell.

Once Jones was back with the med kit and the blankets he and Sam lifted Dean as gently as possible onto one of the blankets. “Jones, I think those are his clothes over there, see what you can salvage. Be sure to grab any ID he had on him and find some water.”

“Jesus, Dean, what did those fuckers do to you? I don’t even know where to start.” Sam inspected every inch of skin, cataloging the far too numerous injuries. It was clear that Dean had lost an extreme amount of blood and he was worried he’d slip into shock. Sam wrapped all three blankets around him, conscious of the wounds to his back, ass and thighs; the need to keep him warm outweighing everything else. 

He was running his hand through his brother’s hair when Jones returned with a bottle of water. The top of Dean’s head seemed to be the only place left uncut and unbruised. “I think he’s conscious, but confused. I thought I saw him try to speak, let’s see if we can get some water into him.”

Sam very carefully raised Dean’s shoulders while the stream of comfort words continued to spill from his mouth, “Come on Dean, come on baby, I’m here and you’re safe. Will you please drink a little water for me? Just a sip or two and I’ll give you something for the pain, please Dean, please.”

The battered man in his arms opened his eyes, just enough to verify who was speaking, before closing them again. He made an effort to speak again but there was no sound so Sam carefully put the bottle to his lips and tipped in a very small amount of water. The relief he felt when he saw his brother swallow was unbelievable. 

“That’s it Dean, just one more, for me? Please?” Sam again spilled a tiny amount of water into Dean’s mouth and waited for him to swallow, “Good, you’re so brave Dean, so strong.”

This time when Dean spoke he was able to make himself heard…..barely, “Sammy, you came.”

Sam laid him gently back down and prepared an injection of the morphine they had in their kit. They were going to have to haul ass out of St. Louis before he could take the time to really clean and treat Dean’s wounds and he wanted his brother comfortable for the ride. “Jones, go find the others and send Ruby to the car with the med kit. I’ll take Dean. We’ve got to leave and you all need to make yourselves scarce as well.” 

He could still feel some of the power flowing through his veins and he very carefully opened his mind, certain he’d be able to tell if there were any demons left in the building, “Tell them it’s clear and we need to head out.”

“Ok, Dean, I’ve got to move you, but hey, I found your baby! We’ll get on the road to Bobby’s and get a few hours away before we stop. I’ll be with you the whole time,” Sam lifted the injured man as gently as he could, trying desperately to find the least injured places on his body to hold while he carried him to the car. “You’ll be okay, you’re so strong, so brave and I love you so much. Hang on with me Dean, please just hang on.”

Once he got Dean to the Impala he placed him in the back seat as carefully as he could on his stomach and sat so he could cradle his head on his lap. He continued running his hand through his hair and rubbing the edge of his ear, everywhere else he looked he saw blood and bruising.

Ruby wasn’t too far behind them and she and Jones got their things transferred over from the stolen car. The last thing they did was remove the license plates and throw them in the trunk. The demon paid off her henchmen in a combination of cash and pills. 

They didn’t speak until they cleared the city limits and were on the highway heading northwest. “How is he?”

“Bad. We’ll need to stop in a couple of hours so I can patch him up a bit. He needs a hospital but there’s no way I’m putting him anyplace where your motherfucking whore of a boss can get to him while he heals,” Sam was beginning to feel the exhaustion that inevitably followed a blood fueled high, but he knew he needed to stay awake and alert. He didn’t trust Ruby any more than she trusted him. “I’m gonna need to drink again, I can’t let my guard down. I don’t care if it’s you or someone you call. When we stop for fuel I need…..I need a fix.”

“Fine, I’ll call someone, but you’ll have to send them to Hell, we can’t leave witnesses.”

“I know. What about those humans in the city?”

Ruby looked at him through the rearview mirror and shook her head, “Those pills aren’t going to get them high. They’re going to get them dead.”

Dean moaned a bit as the car swerved to avoid the tread a semi had left in the road, “Shhhhh, Dean it’s okay, I’ve got you and you’re safe.”

“Where are we going, anyway? I can’t drive all night after how much you drank today,” the demon driver whined.

“Bobby’s. And I told you we’d stop in a couple of hours. In fact, I’ll call Bobby and see if he can meet us partway, then you can head off anywhere you want to go.” Dean was shivering and Sam wished he had another couple of blankets. “Turn the heat up, he’s cold.”

They drove in silence for about ten miles before the demon spoke again, “I don’t want to leave. She’ll get me.”

“I don’t want you around my brother. You’re a liability.”

“What about your little addiction? While I’m around I can keep you in blood,” Ruby was counting on the fact that Sam would need to keep her alive to feed the need she’d deliberately created in him for demon blood. The strength the blood gave him made him an almost even match for her boss even if she wasn’t ready for the final confrontation just yet.

“Fine, get us to Sioux City and we’ll talk about it. You know he comes first and no matter how long it takes for him to heal, I’m staying with him. So accept it or move on. I told you before I don’t care one way or the other and I meant it. Get two rooms when we stop.”

“Why?”

“I won’t have you in the same room, he’s so much more than you’ll ever be and he’d hate it,” Sam glared at his demon dealer, their eyes meeting again in the rearview mirror.

“Fine.”

“Good.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean couldn't make his mind focus on anything long enough to hold a coherent thought. Everything was heavy and light all at the same time, nothing was making sense, and everything was a flash of lights and sounds. He couldn't make his body do anything; the simplest commands were ignored and replaced with pain. Dean was sure he was dead. The demons had killed him in that warehouse and he was back in the pit, back on the rack. He could smell the blood and burning flesh. He could hear the other damned souls screaming. He felt large hands holding him down and he thrashed and fought until he couldn't anymore. A red haze swam beneath his closed eyes, a mist of oblivion, and he decided to let it have him. 

Then he heard Sam. He was calling for Dean, searching, and Dean tried to call out to him. He tried to open his mouth, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, no sound would come out. But somehow Sam finds him. Sam's face is suddenly there, looking down at him. Smiling. Dimples. Dean loves Sam's dimples. He's telling Dean that he's come for him. To save him. He's begging Dean to stay with him. Then he cups Dean's face, looks into his big brother's eyes and promises to take him home. 

No, not Sam's touch, it's all wrong, foreign, evil, ugly. Suddenly there’s a knife in Sam's other hand and the demon wearing Sam's face begins cutting him, burning him. He tells Dean stories of other demons; demons who are topside right now, fucking his Sammy, as he slices through the flesh on Dean's thigh. And he tells him that his Sam was letting all those Hellspawn fuck him. That Sam took everything they offered him and was begging them for more. 

Telling him that Sam didn't miss Dean at all and that Sam was enjoying every minute he had without his big brother, always there telling him what to do, telling him he wasn't strong enough. And that Ruby was teaching Sam so much more than Dean ever had. She was turning him into exactly what she needed. She was making him into everything they wanted him to be; the perfect demonic weapon. Sam's soul was theirs now and Dean had failed his little brother. The demon wearing Sam's face was laughing as Dean screamed and fought, trying to get back to his brother; trying to make the nightmare end. He can't lose Sam. Not again. 

Then a familiar touch, someone gently carding their fingers through his hair; chasing away the pain of Hell. Sam. Another hand was touching his back with soft, careful movements. He could feel something wet dripping down his back and onto the bed beneath him. Wait? He was on a bed! How the fuck did he get here? And really, where was here? 

Dean tried to move but he couldn't make his body cooperate. He heard Sam making soothing noises, words that made no sense. He felt Sam's other hand gently pushing his shoulder back up, keeping him propped up on his side. Sam was rubbing something on his back, making the burning pain lessen. Then he felt Sam's hands on his ass, gently spreading him. He felt the same wetness as before and Dean whimpered and moaned as Sam worked; trying to clean the tears and broken skin that James and his boys had caused. Then he started to panic and thrashed around again trying to move away from the fingers that were applying the ointment….there. 

"No.... No! Fuck you! Stop! Don't you fucking touch me!......SAM!" He could feel the hot tears falling down his cheeks and his whole body began to shake uncontrollably. He couldn't breathe. Then Sam's voice again, words...words Dean couldn't understand... Please, God, let this really be his Sam. There were other voices and noises there too, but Dean tried to focus on just Sam's. Too much, too much, Dean was suffocating. There was a buzzing sound in his head….too much noise, too much pain, too many hands. Can't breathe. 

Then Sam's voice again, a whisper in his ear, "Dean, I'm here. I'm right here. I need you, I need you fight Dean. I got you. Please." 

Dean felt a soft kiss brush his ear. His body relaxed slightly and he felt his lungs fill with air and his heart began to beat normally again. He could have sworn a bee stung his arm. Then Sam was there again. "I'm sorry, for everything, D. I love you." Dean felt warmth spread through his body. 

Sam's hand found his brother's. Carefully trying not to bend the broken fingers, he held on as tightly as he felt safe doing. His Dean had fought them. Both of Dean's hands were scraped and bloodied. If Sam had to guess, he was pretty sure that at least a three of the fingers were broken. Those breaks paled in comparison to the rest of Dean's injuries. But a hospital wasn't safe enough. Lilith was looking for them and Sam guessed she was super fucking pissed off. Sam warded the room with every sigil he could find. Devil's traps were on the ceiling and hidden under the rugs. There were amulets and talismans hanging everywhere. Sam had a shotgun, holy water, and Ruby's knife stashed within reach. No one was going to touch his brother again. 

Dean was tired. He wanted to sleep. Just sleep. Maybe when he woke up the last few months would end up being a very vivid nightmare. He felt Sam's hand in his and tried to concentrate on that point of contact. Sam was safety. He was home. But what would happen when Sam found out? He would eventually figure it out. Sam was a pain in the ass that way and once he knew, once Sam discovered the truth about what had happened to him in that warehouse, what would he think of his big brother then? 

Dean tried to lift his legs and a sharp pain radiated up his body. His chest felt like an elephant had stomped on it, repeatedly and with purpose. The memories from the warehouse were coming back. The belt. The hands. The burning. Blood. He could feel the dull pain left behind from the demons who’d used him...he could still feel them….inside him….the burning, tearing. Laughter. Fighting over who got to fuck him next. The smells of sex and sweat. The sounds of flesh...

Dean opened his eyes suddenly, trying to chase away the images. He felt Sam shift slightly and move closer, still holding his brother's hand. Dean looked up into those familiar and loving eyes. "Sammy," Dean managed to croak out, his voice hoarse from screaming and thirst. "Sammy..... I'm sorry." Dean's voice broke as he fought to maintain control. 

"Dean, no. You have nothing, NOTHING, to be sorry for. Sleep. We'll talk when you wake up."

"Will you...."

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean. I'll be right here. Sleep."

"Sam, where's Ruby?" Dean asked in a voice that was barely there. 

"Gone," Sam lies smoothly. It was scary how easy it was to lie to Dean. "I told her to take off after we got you out. I haven't seen her since. Don't worry, Dean. No one is hurting you again. Ever."

Dean was quiet for a minute, debating how much to tell Sam, but he needed to tell him before the medicated haze took him back into the void. "Sam, I have to tell you something...about the warehouse. You need to know...Sammy, Ruby was there. She was there with them."

Dean couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He felt the pain easing thanks to the painkillers. Knowing Sam was next to him, Dean allowed himself to slip away, grateful for the escape.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was livid and it was all he could do not to squeeze his brother’s battered hand as he took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself down. That conniving bitch, he thought, I’m gonna take her apart so slowly she’ll wish she in Hell. His brother came first, though, and he was still far from stable.

The morphine had relaxed him, but every time it wore off and he started to wake he struggled against him and reopened wounds that were starting to close. Sam needed help; he wasn’t going to be able to care for Dean and take care of the bitch twins, Ruby and her cunt of a boss Lilith, himself. He reminded himself to deep breathe again, he couldn’t let his anger injure Dean any more than he was.

“That’s it, D, just sleep. Rest for me, it’s the best thing you can do. I’ve got you and I’m not leaving you, but I need help, D. I’m gonna have to call for help,” Sam kissed the shell of his brother’s ear gently, letting his lips linger as much for the contact as to check for signs of fever. “I won’t let them get away with this, D, but you’re not gonna like what I have to do. Love you so much, Dean.”

Sam rubbed the unshed tears out of his eyes, stood up, and straightened out the covers. Dean moaned softly as he shifted slightly in the bed and Sam touched his head before moving to the bathroom to make his calls. He left the door cracked so he had a line of sight on the bed and was armed with a salt gun, holy water, and a flask of blood. 

Ruby had been furious the night before when he asked her, no, told was a better word, that he was going to bleed her for a back-up flask. She argued that she’d be right there and available, but Sam didn’t want to leave Dean’s side for even the five minutes it would take to suck the bitch’s wrist. He won; he knew he would. He was chosen and he was playing that card until it no longer worked. Now, though, he’d have to lure her into a trap to hold her while he got his plan for Lilith in place and ready to go.

“Bobby Singer.”

“Bobby! Hey, it’s Sam. I…..um….it’s Dean, we need help,” Sam rubbed again at his eyes.

“Of course, son, what’s going on? Where are you?”

“We’re in Clinton, Iowa. We were on the way to your place, but Bobby….Dean….demons…. fuck this, he got caught by some demons and they…..he’s bad. I can’t move him.”

“Sounds like he needs a hospital, Sam. I know your daddy taught you boys to stay away from them with good reason. Sometimes though, it can’t be helped.”

“I can’t, Bobby. I couldn’t protect him there. Lilith’s after him.”

Sam could hear Bobby cursing up a blue streak before he calmed down enough to respond, “What do you need?”

“Thank you. I need a few more hunters. I don’t know if anyone’s in the area, but two of us won’t be enough. I’m also going to need more morphine, a couple more suture kits, IV needles and a few bags of IV fluids and antibiotics. Oh, some plaster or other cast material or splints wouldn’t be out of place either.”

“What the hell, boy, you can’t treat him yourself if he needs that much care. You’re going to kill him,” Bobby was pacing his house trying to figure out who was nearest and who could most easily get their hands on everything Sam needed.

“He’s going to die without it and I won’t let that happen. I’ll steal what I need if I have to, but I’d rather see if we can get it in a less obvious way. We’re also going to need enough money to buy out every room in this dump, The Br’er Rabbit of all things, and send the owner on vacation someplace nice while we trash his business. Bring the spell books with the summoning rituals and anything you need to perform them as well as anything you need for mass exorcisms. Any charms or concealing wards, too.”

“Shit, you don’t fool around,” Bobby had been writing a list of everything Sam requested and put his pencil down, “Do you know what you’re doing? Do you realize how wrong this could go?”

“I’ve thought of nothing else, but I’ve got to do something. Once you see him you’ll understand. I won’t let them get away with this. Call me back when you know how many and who I can expect. Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve and ideally I’d like to be finished by then, but I know beggars can’t be choosers,” Sam looked through the crack in the door to check that Dean was still comfortable.

“I’ll hit the road as soon as I round up your posse. You boys don’t ask for help often, but when you do,” Bobby whistled, “you really do. Talk to you soon.”

Sam tucked his phone in his pocket, went back to his brother’s bedside and got on his knees so he could be face to face with him, “I know you can’t hear me, D, but you’ve gotta hang on for me. I’m doing everything I can and I’ll get the rest of the scum that did this, including Ruby. I’m so sorry, D. I really hope you can forgive me because I don’t think I can forgive myself. Love you so much, Dean, need you, don’t you leave me yet.” Sam placed a whisper of a kiss on Dean’s ear and let the tears that he’d been holding back fall freely. He folded his hands, bowed his head and sent up a prayer to any deity listening to help him, help his brother.

Bobby called back while he was preparing to confront Ruby. He found four other hunters within a six hour drive, Ellen, her daughter Jo, Rufus and Caleb. Caleb would be bringing the medical supplies and was the closest. Bobby planned to be there as quickly as possible; he wasn’t planning to pay attention to the posted speed limits. After giving Dean a little more morphine to keep him comfortable and quiet, Sam went to confront the bitch about her betrayal.

“Ruby! Open the fucking door or I’m kicking it in,” Sam stepped back and got ready to kick through the almost paper-thin door when it opened. Ruby dramatically rolled her eyes as she stood in her underwear.

“Fuck, Winchester, what’s your deal?” she turned and walked into her room.

“My deal? Really? My deal?” Sam walked up behind her, caught her right arm and bent it around her back while getting a strangle hold on her neck with his left, “Why don’t you tell me, you lying bitch.”

Ruby gasped and coughed for breath, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Right, convenient,” he manhandled her to the door which was still partly open. “We’re going to have a nice long talk, but I have to prepare your room. In the meantime…” he dragged her out in the parking lot. The Impala’s trunk was open and he easily threw her inside and slammed the trunk closed. “The devil’s trap in there should hold you until I’m ready for you.”

Once Sam had prepared the room to his satisfaction he stopped back in his own to check on his brother one more time. He was still resting comfortably and the wounds he hadn’t sutured closed were starting to scab over. After spreading some Neosporin ointment over them so they didn’t dry out too much, Sam kissed his brother and went back to confront Ruby about her duplicity.

He opened the trunk, prepared for her to launch herself at him in attack. Instead he found her curled in on herself in the fetal position, crying. “Cry all you want, bitch, that’s not going to work this time.”

“I….I….don’t know what you think I’ve done. I’ve helped you! Gave you the knife, blood,” Ruby turned her tear-streaked face to him and he could feel a small part of his heart start to give, but reminded himself of the scene in the warehouse when he’d found Dean.

Sam lifted her out of the trunk, threw her over his shoulder, and took her back to her room. He’d painted devil’s traps on the ceiling and floor with a ring of salt around the lower one. In the middle sat a chair where he deposited her none too gently and proceeded to zip tie her arms and legs to the structure. He stepped back and made sure his salt line was complete before starting.

“What were you doing there? What is your real agenda here?” He threw a handful of salt at her that sizzled on contact with her skin, “Come on, Ruby, don’t make me use the knife.”

“My agenda? My agenda? I’ve only ever wanted to help you! I’m trying to help you get rid of Lilith!” Ruby looked small and forlorn tied to the chair with her tear-stained face.

Sam shook his head. Demons lie and Winchesters didn’t…..well most of the time. “He saw you there,” he threw a cupful of holy water at her, causing her to scream and start crying. “Tell me and I’ll use the knife and end you quickly, otherwise, I’ve got all day.”

“You’re supposed to be the smart one. You tell me how I could be in two places at one time,” Ruby was straining against the ties and Sam could see them digging into her skin. 

He hesitated, could Dean have been confused or mistaken? It wasn’t like he was at his best physically. No, he wasn’t going to trust a demon over his own brother. He threw another cup of holy water on her and waited for her to finish screaming, “What were you doing there? I’ve never really bought into your whole ‘I’m just here to help’ deal. Demons lie. What did you do? More importantly, how can I stop it?” Sam threw another cup of holy water on her. He just wanted this to be over, wanted to know the truth, wanted to fix his brother.

Steam rose off the girl tied to the chair, her head hung as if in shame, and her shoulders rising and falling with the deep breaths she was taking. Time seemed to stand still and Sam was getting ready to douse her again when she brought her head up, eyes glaring, and hissed at him, “You want to know the truth? I don’t think you do, but I’ll tell you anyway, Sammy,” she spit his name out as though it tasted bad. “Lilith wants you to capture her, she’s counting on it. She, and yes, I, have been using you, you stupid, stupid boy. So hung up on your brother that we can use him to lead you anywhere we want. You Winchesters are so easy,” She laughs, but it doesn’t last long as she felt her throat begin to close. Trapped as she was, she couldn’t escape her host, but she didn’t cry out or ask for mercy.

Sam relaxed his mental grip on the demon’s throat and finished the blood in the flask, relishing its heat as it spread through his body. He wanted nothing more than to crush the demon bitch into nothing, but controlled himself, knowing he’d need her and that she was most likely still lying. He met her glare and they stared at each other until she looked away. 

“I don’t believe a word that comes out of your mouth, but I don’t think I’m the best one to judge so you can just keep your nasty little mouth shut while we wait for some reinforcements.” Sam stepped carefully over the salt line and tied a bandana that’d been soaked in holy water in her mouth as a gag, “The holy water is a gift from my brother. I know it doesn’t quite make up for your Hell-fiend friends stripping the skin from his back but it’ll have to do for now.”

Ruby tried one more time to appeal to the humanity that was one of the Winchesters’ weaknesses by looking up at him with tearful eyes. Sam shook his head, had to control himself from beating the look off her face, and left the room to go back to his brother before he killed her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They'd just finished a job in some backwoods town in the middle of Nowhere, Indiana. The job hadn't ended well. The demon had gotten the drop on Dean. It was a stupid mistake, but one that happened to them a lot. Dean had lost visual contact with Sam and the demon had Dean backed up into a corner. Sam had to put a knife through the demon to save Dean. 

The problem was that the demon had been wearing an innocent. The man had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sam had tried to save the human inside, but had saved his brother instead. Dean knew that was eating Sam up. Not that he chose his brother over some stranger but that he couldn't save the man. They both knew they couldn't save everyone, but Sam was even harder on himself these days than normal. 

Dean's time had been running out. Hell was approaching and Dean knew Sam was close to the edge. Sam blamed himself, for everything, and Dean knew that Sam was scared to death of losing Dean; of facing a life without his brother. Dean knew because he felt the same way. 

Dean pulled the Impala into their latest sketchy motel. Sam hadn't said a word since they'd gotten in the car half an hour ago. It was normal these days so Dean had left him to his thoughts. He unlocked the door to their room and threw his bags on the nearest bed. Sam came in behind him and tossed his there as well. 

Dean turned to look at Sam, "Please, Dean. Don't say it all right. Not today. I just can't."

Dean didn't say anything, he hadn't planned to. He was shit at verbal communication, especially when it came to Sam. Dean took the few steps needed to close the distance between him and his little brother. He leaned up slightly and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's mouth. It wasn’t meant to ignite heat, just to let Sam know that Dean didn't need to talk. He gently cupped Sam's face and kissed him again on each corner, softly. Dean moved away and left Sam to do whatever it was Sam did to decompress. He knew what he wanted to do, but he was having trouble gauging Sam's moods and he didn't want to make things worse. Not now. 

Dean headed to the shower to wash off the demon stink and blood. The water pressure was fantastic and he turned the water as hot as he could. He'd hurry so that Sam didn't have to take a cold shower, but Dean was tense and his muscles were tight as fuck. He closed his eyes and the water worked its magic. He was so distracted that he didn't hear the bathroom door creak open. Dean didn't realize Sam was there until the curtain opened and his baby brother was moving him aside so he could step in. 

Dean let Sam move in behind him, felt Sam's arms wrap around his body and pull him back into him. Dean felt Sam's solid chest against his back and he let his head fall into Sam's shoulder. They both stood there for a minute, the steam rising around them, their heartbeats finding the same rhythm. 

Dean turned his head slightly and kissed Sam's neck. He heard Sam sigh and he leaned his head down onto the top of Dean's. "Sammy?" Dean whispers. 

"No, not your precious little Sammy, Dean. Try again." Dean struggled to open his eyes. Why can't he open his eyes? His body felt heavy and wrong. He couldn't move his hands. What the hell?

"Oh, Dean, I've wanted you like this for so, so long. All trussed up and bloody. Just like bait should be." A woman's voice spoke from across the room. 

That voice.... Why did he know that voice? Dean couldn't think. They had to have drugged him. Who were they? Dean couldn't make his mouth work either. What was happening to him? He tried to pull his hands free again and finally realized why he couldn't. They're tied above him. Blindfolded. Mouth taped shut. Naked. Oh, this was so not good. Fuck. Why couldn't he remember? 

"Keep him like that. Sam will be here soon. Make it look good or you assholes can deal with the boss."

Dean was trying to stay awake. He needed to hear more. He needed to figure out where he knew that voice from. He remembered... He knew where he was and his heart sank. The warehouse. The demons.

"Can we have some fun with him first?" Dean heard James ask. 

He heard the woman laugh. "You can do whatever your little dicks want, just don't kill him. She wants to do it herself. I gotta go before he misses me." Dean heard the click of heals on cement coming closer to him. "I wish I could stay and play with you myself. You Winchesters have some fucking fantastic genes." Dean felt her hands on his chest, nails racking over his nipples. "By the way, your little brother is a fantastic fuck. He says your name sometimes, you know, while he's fucking me." Her hand moves down and grazes his cock. "I need to get back to him. He's coming for you, Dean. He sure does love his big brother. James, make sure when Sam finds him, he finds him broken. I need Sam focused on his brother and not what's about to happen." He could hear her moving away. "Have fun with your new fuck toy, boys." 

Dean heard the demons laugh. Panic set in. He needed to warn Sam. He screamed but no noise came out. He began pulling on the ropes holding him up. He couldn't move. His shoulders popped and strained. He felt the men crowding around him. Sam... He needed to get to Sam. The voice, he remembered. Ruby. That fucking bitch. He pulled harder and tried to scream. Sam was walking into a trap. He needed to warn him. Hands were everywhere. Touching, pinching, pulling, holding him down. He felt blood dripping. He was being ripped open. He couldn't stop them....

"No!... Stop!....SAM!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey…..Dean….shhhhhhh….I’m right here,” Sam was up and across the room at the first shout and trying to keep his brother from launching himself out of the bed. “It’s okay, D, I’ve got you and you’re safe. Shhhhhhh….settle down and let me help you sit,” he gently readjusted the pillows as he helped his brother sit up.

“Sammy? It is really you? Is this another trick?”

It hurt Sam’s heart to hear his brother’s voice so small, so pleading. He was going to take Ruby and Lilith apart bit by bloody bit and enjoy every second of it. Sam knelt at the bedside and took one of his brother’s broken hands in his, “It’s really me, D. Open your eyes and look at me.”

“Afraid to, afraid I’m still there and you’re a dream. I keep dreaming you.”

“Not a dream, D. Can a dream do this?” Sam placed a gentle kiss on his brother’s mouth, just firm enough to feel and gentle enough not to hurt.

Dean whimpered at the pressure, not because it hurt, but because he was sure this was his brother and not another hallucination. It took all his concentration to return the light kiss, “Sammy,” his brother’s name a whisper. He carefully opened his eyes and after a moment to adjust to the light, saw the concerned face of his baby brother inches from his own. “Sammy, god, Sammy!”

“Easy Dean, you’re still pretty banged up. I called in some troops and Caleb, Bobby and I did the best we could to put you back together, but you’re still far from well.” The three of them had set Dean’s fingers to the best of their ability and splinted one of his knees. There was an IV running and they’d gone through a couple of liters of fluid already trying to replace the volume of blood he’d lost. “I’ve got some soup I can heat up if you feel like trying to eat. You’ll feel a little stronger if we can get some food in you.”

The older man winced as he tried to get comfortable on the bed; apparently comfortable wasn’t in the cards and he settled for ‘not in excruciating pain’ instead. “Who’s here and what the hell are you planning?”

“You don’t need to worry about that. Your job here is to get better. Let’s try some soup.” Sam set a mug in the microwave and turned it on.

“Who’s here?”

“Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Rufus and Caleb. We’ve got this place to ourselves and we’re going after the bitch that set you up. Happy?” The microwave dinged and Sam grabbed the mug, swearing because it was hot, and grabbed a towel. “Will you please try to eat something? Once you do, I’ll give you another injection for the pain and you can sleep.”

“Who, who….” Dean was still a little blurry around the edges and was having trouble finding the words he wanted. “Who did this?”

“Lilith, you know, the first demon. We’ve got Ruby and we’ll sacrifice her to call the bitch and end her. There are enough of us,” Sam hesitated; part of the plan involved him getting wasted on demon blood and hulking out, but Dean didn’t need to know about that and neither did the other hunters.

Dean shook his head, “You can’t. It’s a trap.” He took the spoonful of soup Sam held out to him and swallowed, the warm liquid soothing his bruised throat.

“What do you mean, trap?” Sam held out another spoonful of soup.

“Trap, like, trap. She wants you to kill her, they’re planning on it. They did this to me to piss you off enough to kill her without thinking it through. I heard them, they thought I was out cold, but I was listening.” Dean was getting tired already, but took another couple of sips of soup.

“That makes no sense, why would she want me to take her out?”

The boys heard the sound of wings and three figures appeared at the foot of the bed. Sam jumped up, dropped the soup mug, shattering it and drew his gun, “Who are you and how did you get in here?”

The center figure, a dark-haired, blue-eyed man in a rumpled trench coat stepped forward, “I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, and this is Anna,” he nodded to a redhead on his left, “And Jeremiah,” he nods to the figure on his right. “They are my lieutenants. I am the garrison leader of a century of angels and I am the one who raised you from perdition, Dean Winchester. My century and I are charged with the safety of you both.”

Sam lowered his gun and Dean rubbed at his eyes, convinced he was still unconscious and dreaming, “You raised me from perdition? Hell?”

“Yes, Hell. The handprints on your shoulders are mine.” Castiel turned his gaze on Sam and continued, “You cannot kill Lilith, for it is written that ‘the first demon shall be the last seal’. The seals on Lucifer’s cage are breaking. Sixty-six out of six hundred need to be broken to release him and they have been breaking since Dean was dragged to Hell. Lilith’s death is the last one needed to release Hell on earth.”

“What do you mean?” Dean sat up straighter even though it hurt like hell and Sam sat next to him automatically, taking one of his hands in both of his.

“I am sorry, Dean Winchester, that I have to be the bearer of these bad tidings. ‘It is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break.’’’ I think you know what I mean, Dean Winchester.”

“Dean, what does he mean?” Sam’s eyes opened wide as all the color drained from his brother’s face.

“No, no, no!” Dean pushed at Sam and tried to get out of bed, gasping from the pain caused by the effort.

“Easy, Dean, you’re going to reopen your wounds,” Sam tried to keep him quiet and looked to the angels, “What do you mean by that, and how do we know you’re who you say you are?”

As the words left Sam’s mouth the shadow of three sets of huge wings appeared on the wall behind the angels and the one called Castiel approached the bed, reached out with one hand and touched Dean’s forehead. His wounds were instantly healed. “We heard and have answered your prayer, Sam Winchester, despite the darkness you carry in your soul.”

The brothers looked at each other, at the angels(!), and then each other again before even trying to speak. “Dude, he healed you!”

Dean took a mental inventory and realized that it was true and that all his pain was gone “Well, shit.”

“Anna, Jeremiah, please find the others and send them on their way. Erase what you need to and speed their travels. Everyone should be with family today.” The two lieutenants left the room to follow orders and Castiel pulled up a chair. “You have questions and they are valid, but I am not allowed to say any more at this time. I have already broken a number of rules by revealing Lilith’s plan to you. As it was done to answer a sincere prayer I have some leeway, but I cannot push those boundaries any farther.”

The boys looked at each other again, still not quite sure that what they were seeing was real, despite the miraculous healing, or maybe because of it.   
“Why did you pull me from Hell? Can you answer that?” The only marks still evident on Dean’s skin were the handprints on his shoulders. He disconnected himself from the IV while he waited for the angel’s response.

“As I stated previously, my garrison has been charged with the protection of you and Sam. Raising you from perdition was part of my Father’s instructions. I have been given no other information at this time. My job is to obey His orders, not question them,” the angel leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. “I only know that you are both important to Him and important to the battle for mankind.” He fell silent and closed his eyes as if he were meditating. Again the two boys exchanged questioning glances with each other and the silence stretched on so Sam got to his feet and began cleaning up the shattered mug just to do something.

He dropped the pieces again when the angel spoke, startling him, “I am allowed to tell you one thing more. This is perhaps the most important thing I will tell you so listen well.”

Dean moved over and made room for Sam to sit on the bed at his side. The boys were still awestruck and unsure of how to respond. There was no real hunter lore on dealing with the heavenly host.

“You two are blessed with a love so profoundly pure that it occurs very rarely, and as such, always becomes a catalyst that attracts the attention of both Heaven and Hell. You will need to be strong and, this is THE most important part, you are stronger together. Never forget that and never allow the forces of evil to convince you otherwise, because they will try. The love you have for each other can conquer anything that Hell can produce. They know this and fear it, and you. You will face condemnation from your family, friends, peers and strangers alike, but your love has been blessed by the highest of powers and it cannot be broken by anyone other than one of you. Be strong and have faith. The fate of us all is in your hands.” Castiel sat back in his seat as if it had taken all of his strength to relay his message.

Anna and Jeremiah return and nod to the question in their leader’s eyes. “Farewell Winchesters. We will speak again at a later date. Do not forget my words, for they are the words of my Father, the Lord God.”

The angels were gone with a rustle of wings and Sam and Dean were left alone, the room suddenly eerily silent and empty with the departure of the heavenly host.

Dean recovered first, “What the holy fuck was that?”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam, where's my bag?" 

"Dean, come on man, you just got vertical again. Whatever that was can wait." Dean watched as Sam closed the space between them. 

"Sam, the god squad said we couldn't kill Lilith... Yet. But Ruby is still fair game. I want her dead, Sammy. I need this." Dean moved the other bed, pulled a pair of jeans out of the duffle bag that sat there and started to put them on. 

"Dean, those are mine."

"Where the hell is my stuff?" Dean asked, searching through closets and in the bathroom. He needed to be moving. If he stopped then he'd think and that was the last thing he wanted. 

"Dean, stop." Sam wanted her dead too, for everything she did, for all the lies, for his brother. Problem was he was pretty sure he still needed her, and right now the only thing Sam wanted was Dean.

"Dean, can we just take a minute here, your bag is in the Impala. Hey, Dean, stop," Sam walked up behind his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "She's not going anywhere. And I.... Man, I thought I'd lost you…again. I can't...I won't live without you again." Sam bit his lip to stop the sob that was threatening to escape. He could feel the tears burning hot in his eyes. 

"Sammy," Dean turned and looked up at his baby brother. He looked older, tired, but there was something else there, too. Love...Desire…Need. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and buried his head in the safety of his brother’s shoulder. Home. 

"Dean. I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you any sooner. I never should have let you walk out on me." Dean felt Sam's arms wrap around him and pull him close. They stood like that for minutes, neither wanting to let go first. Dean was lost in the familiar feel of Sam's body and how it fit perfectly into his own. 

Dean finally pulled away enough to look up into Sam's eyes and cupped Sam's face with one hand. "Sam, this was not your fault. None of it. I left. It was a stupid move and I knew it. I just..." Sam's mouth was suddenly on his, hard and possessive. Dean reacted automatically to his brother's kiss and opened his mouth, allowing Sam whatever he wanted. The kiss was rough, messy and full of need. Dean was all too aware that the only thing he was wearing was a thin pair of briefs. His body reacted to Sam in the same way it always had; he felt himself getting hard and he could feel Sam's mirrored reaction at his hip. 

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and moved away. He sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands. His heartbeat was dangerously fast and he was having trouble catching his breath.

"Dean...."

"Sammy, I just... I don't know...I mean I want to. God I want to. I'm just..." Dean tried to hold in the panic. "Sam, they...the demons…"

Sam knelt in front of Dean in a heartbeat. He took Dean's hands away from his face, took both hands in one of his, and cupped Dean's face with the other, forcing Dean to look at him. "Dean, I would never...could never hurt you. You know that, right? The thought of anyone hurting you like that..." Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. He needed to be strong right now. "If you can't, if you don't want me right now..."

"Sam, stop. I know you'd never hurt me and I always want you. It's just...how can you want me, knowing what they did?"

The pain in Dean's eyes was no longer due to anything physical and somehow that made it that much worse. Sam leaned in and gently took his brother's mouth again, sucking on his lips. He licked along the crease with his tongue and moaned as Dean opened his mouth to his again. This time the kiss was deep, passionate. Sam licked at and sucked Dean's tongue and was rewarded with a deep growl of need from his brother. 

Dean's hand found its way to the back of Sam's head and he tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him in closer. He opened his legs and Sam scooted up in between them. They kissed until they were both lightheaded, neither one of them wanting to break that contact. Dean pulled away, panting with lack of air, and desire. Sam gave him a questioning look and Dean took his hands, grabbed the hem of Sam's shirt and pulled it up over his head. 

That was all Sam needed. He stood up to take off his pants only to have Dean smacking his hands away from the buttons. Sam looked down at Dean, still sitting on the bed, as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Dean pulled Sam’s pants down around his knees and his breath hitched as Dean began to suck at him through the cotton of his boxers. Dean's hand cupped Sam's balls through the thin fabric while his mouth and tongue teased Sam's cock. 

Sam closed his eyes and felt the burn of lust that was only for Dean. He let Dean suck and lick his cock until he was sure he was going to explode. Then he took Dean's face in his hand and looked down at his brother. 

"Mine." Sam's voice was full of lust and sex and a possessiveness that made Dean's stomach flutter. 

"Show me, Sammy."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam pulled Dean up and took his mouth again, not pausing to politely ask for entrance but pushing through his lips and past his teeth, demanding entrance and filling his mouth with his tongue. Licking, stroking and swirling around every groove, ridge, tooth and Dean’s own tongue, claiming the space as his own and drawing a series of sighs and moans from his brother as he rubbed himself against his thigh. With one hand holding Dean’s head in place so he could continue to possess his mouth, Sam used his other to push Dean’s boxers down and over his hard, wet cock, moaning into his mouth as his hand brushed against the granite length.

“So hard for me already, aren’t you? God, D, I thought you were gone, I thought….just want you D, need you. Mine, mine, mine.” Each word was punctuated with a kiss as he lowered his brother to the bed and looked down at him while removing his own boxers.

“You’re all I thought of, Sam, every time I shut my eyes, every time I passed out, you were there,” Dean’s eyes ran over his brother’s naked body checking for signs of injury as well as just reminding him of every detail. “Never leaving you again Sammy, never.” Dean held out a hand to his brother and pulled him next to him on the bed. “I’m yours forever.”

Sam could feel himself tearing up again as he looked into his brother’s eyes, their minds connecting even before he took possession of the perfect mouth and lips again. His hands ran up and down Dean’s back, amazed to find the flesh smooth and whole with no scars or scabs even though he’d witnessed the healing. He pressed himself even closer to his brother and threw one of his legs over Dean’s to trap him up against him, “Need you so badly, want you to fuck me, D. Need to feel you in me.”

As he kissed his way from one side of his brother’s neck to the other, Sam brought his fingers to his brother’s mouth and pushed them through his plush lips. He didn’t have to ask, Dean sucked at the intruding fingers and licked them sloppy wet with his saliva, “Open yourself for me, Sammy. Show me how much you want me, baby boy.” Dean watched his brother reach behind himself and worked his fingers to his own entrance. Sam was beyond excited and if he hadn’t put pressure on the base of his cock he would have come just working himself open for Dean.

They adjusted their positions slightly to give Sam a better angle as he continued to work himself open, moaning at the bites and kisses his brother was sprinkling all over his chest, neck and arms. As soon as he felt himself relax, his body ready and begging to be filled, he turned over and raised his ass slightly, spreading his legs wider in order to give Dean a good view of his open hole. “I’m ready, D. I need you like I needed you the first time. I don’t feel whole without you in me.”

Dean moved behind his brother and met his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at him. He lowered his mouth and placed a line of kisses from Sam’s lower back down to his hole, “Love you, baby boy, love you so much.” He reached to the night stand where they’d normally have some lube, but came up empty, “Where’s the lube, Sammy?”

“Your bag I think, and that’s still outside. I’m good Dean, I swear. I’m loose,” Sam’s eyes pleaded with Dean not to leave him to go to the car, not now. “Spit’s fine.”

He didn’t want to hurt Sam, but he really didn’t have the will power to pull away from his wanton baby brother who had displayed himself so nicely for him, “God Sammy, don’t wanna hurt you, but can’t….” He licked at Sam’s softened hole, pushing plenty of spit in with his tongue, “It’s gonna burn, baby boy, but tell me to stop and I will.”

“Just do it, Dean, need you so bad, want you,” Sam was so hard that it almost hurt to rub against the sheets and he wanted to feel his brother deep inside him more than anything, almost more than he had their first time, “Please.”

With Sam’s final ‘please’, Dean pulled himself off his hole, adjusted Sam’s hips a bit while coating himself with as much spit as he could produce, “Okay, baby boy, hang on.”

Sam gasped as his brother pushed himself past his entrance. There was the very mildest discomfort, but he’d prepared himself well and was soon bucking his hips back trying to get more of Dean’s cock inside, “I’m good, Dean, I can handle it.”

The slight whine in his brother’s voice indicating that he was losing control made Dean laugh a bit as he continued to work himself into his pretty ass, pushing forward gently and pulling back just to push in again a little farther. He was soon balls deep and bottomed out and his baby brother was still squirming on his cock, “Sammy, give me a minute.” He reached around and found his brother’s dripping cock and spread the slick up and down its length before adding a twist at the crown and running his palm over the sensitive head causing his brother to curl his hands tightly into the sheets.

Once he felt like he was in control again Dean began to move his hips, pulling out slowly and pushing back in with a quick snap of his hips. He grinned as his brother tried to form words and failed, “That’s it, baby boy, just relax, I’ve got you. You’re mine, Sammy, and I’m going to fill you up to prove it, baby boy,” Dean’s hips moved faster and faster while Sam drove himself back on his brother’s cock, shivering every time it brushed his prostate.

Dean’s hands dug into his hips and Sam relished the thought of the bruises he’d see there the next day as he fucked himself onto his brother as hard as he could. Sam then took himself in hand and began to jack himself as hard and as fast as he was being fucked. He could tell from the sounds Dean was making that his brother was close so he worked himself a little harder and was soon coming over the bed and his hand while crying Dean’s name.

That did it. The sound of his name on Sammy’s lips as he came was Dean’s favorite sound, ever. He could feel his release building at the base of his spine, his balls tightening up and lifting even as he continued his punishing thrusts. The final couple of waves of his brother’s orgasm pushed him over the edge and he thrust into Sam as deeply as he possibly could, wishing he could climb inside his brother, and let himself pump his load into Sammy’s welcoming ass. He continued to thrust gently as he came down, one of Sam’s hands now gripping a wrist while he softly panted.

Sam loved the feeling of his brother filling him with his release. To Sam it was concrete proof of the depth of his love, proof that Dean felt safe with him and that he could be open, vulnerable. It was one of the only times he ever allowed himself to be cared for by his brother and Sam loved taking care of him after. Wiping and licking him clean, making sure he had a dry spot to lie on, that his pillow was soft and the blankets warm. Dean hated to be fussed over unless he was completely fucked out and loose.

After cleaning himself, Sam slipped into their bed and held his brother until he was sure he was deeply asleep. He knew he’d sleep well, sex was one of his favorite ways to drift off into sleep and it never failed to knock Dean out for a while, which was good. He needed to deal with Ruby.

Ruby’s head popped up when the door opened, the lights hurt her eyes, “Ow, blinded here.”

“I’d think you’d be a little happier to see me. You’ve been here alone for a long time. Good thing you demons don’t really have bodily functions I guess,” Sam walked around the outside of the salt ring. “I’m glad anyway, really didn’t want to clean up your mess.”

“So this is it, this is where you sacrifice me to call Lilith and kill her?” Ruby tried not to sound hopeful, but failed.

Sam laughed, “Good try but you’ll have to work a little harder on your acting skills. We know about Lilith being the last seal. Really nice try though.” 

Ruby’s face dropped, she was going to die and it wasn’t going to be pleasant, in fact Lilith would probably have her killed and resurrected every day for a century before she got tired of punishing her for screwing this up, “I can still help you trap her; you don’t have to kill her. Believe me, I, now more than ever want that bitch tied up in a tight package that never sees the light of day again. Do you think she’s going to give me a prize for fucking this up so badly?”

“Yeah, I’m sure she’s pretty pissed at you, Ruby, and honestly, given what you did to my brother, I should let her have you and be done with your scrawny ass,” Sam continued to stalk around the edges of the trap, the demon knife in his hand. “Unfortunately for me, I still need you. So here’s how it’s gonna work, no exceptions. One: Dean is off limits, as in touch him and I tie you up and call Lilith to come for her trash. Two: You are available to me every two or three days for blood and he never sees you or suspects a thing. You screw up or you make me screw up and he starts to suspect anything, I tie you up and call Lilith to come for her trash. Three: You will willingly bleed into whatever container I give you if I have to be out of range for a longer amount of time. You don’t…”

“Yeah I know, tie me up, and call my boss. What else?”

“And four: You call me up as many demons as I need whenever I ask for them, without making Dean suspicious….you know the rest. Feel like you can live with these conditions or is it a good day to die?”

“I’ve gotta say Sammy, I didn’t think you had it in you to beat Lilith at anything, so wrapped up in your affair with your brother that you can’t see straight. I’ve got to grudgingly give you credit. You’ve got this all tied up in a pretty pink bow….or does he dress your cock in blue?”

“I’m giving you to the count of ten to decide. One…….two…….”

“Fine, yes, I agree to your conditions. Are we going to seal the contract with a kiss?” Ruby hissed the last word out as if she were a snake.

Sam broke the trap and the salt line on the floor with a foot and the trap on the ceiling with the knife and threw her his flask, “Fill it up and then get out of here. I don’t want to see you for three days and then I expect you to come when you’re called. I’m done playing by your rules, we’re using mine now.”

Ruby bit open her wrist and let her blood drip into the flask until it was full. She held her bleeding wrist out to Sam, who fastened himself on it and drank as much blood as he could tolerate. “I guess I’ll see you around then,” Ruby called over her shoulder as she left the room.

“I better, you fucking bitch,” Sam called after her as a farewell.

Once she was gone he trashed the room, making it look like there had been a fight. He didn’t want to lie to Dean, but there was no way he was filling him in on his little addiction, not now anyway, not when they were back where they belonged – together. Nothing good would come from him knowing about Ruby and the demon blood. He just had to hope that he was enough to distract Dean for the time being. 

Dean’s first instinct on waking up was to check for pain and it took him a couple of minutes to realize that he really was awake and not in any pain. Eyes still closed, he tried to remember what he’d done prior to falling asleep. That thought brought a smile to his face and he realized he wasn’t alone in bed, that his giant baby brother was sprawled on top of him and breathing in his ear. He liked that a lot and allowed himself to lay still, eyes still closed, content to be held by Sam. Dean was hard and he had to piss, but he really didn’t want to move, just in case it was an elaborate dream and he shattered it by trying to get up.

“Stop wiggling,” Sam’s voice was still heavy with sleep, “you’re gonna hurt me.” His own cock was hard as well and pressed up against Dean’s hip; one wrong wiggle and well, it was better not to over-think it.

“Gotta pee, lemme up.”

“Promise you’ll come back?” The question was a moot one, Sam was going to let him up but he wanted to hear him promise anyway.

“Yeah, Sammy, I promise,” Dean turned his head and kissed his brother’s nose. “I’ll go so fast you won’t even miss me.”

“I miss you already,” Sam rolled on his side and off his brother’s chest and legs, still amazed that just yesterday morning his chest and legs were still a broken mess. “Hurry.”

Dean rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up before finally opening his eyes. He was sure he was dreaming once they were open. He blinked and opened and closed them again, just to be sure. “Sammy, what did you do?”

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Sam almost whispered from his spot on the bed.

The room was strung with multi-colored lights. They were around every window and door, there was even a small tree decorated with lights and real ornaments! Fake snow had been sprayed on almost every surface and there was coffee and a box of donuts on their little table. Near the TV there was a boom box with a post-it-note on it that said ‘push play’, so Dean did and the room filled with the first notes of “Silent Night” as he brushed his tears away.

“I forgot it was Christmas, I can’t believe I forgot,” Dean kept looking around still not entirely convinced he wasn’t in some elaborate demon vision that would dissolve into fear and pain.

“Go pee and hurry back. I got you a gift,” Sam was now sitting up in bed thrilled at his brother’s reaction to the Christmas explosion in their room.  
Dean crawled back in bed and kissed Sam gently, “But I didn’t get you anything.”

“Yeah, Dean, you did. You held on until I got there, that’s all I wanted. You, I wanted you back. Here, open it,” Sam handed Dean a small package wrapped in actual wrapping paper.

“Where did you get all this stuff anyway?”

“Open your gift and I’ll tell you,” Sam couldn’t wait and was practically bouncing up and down on the bed.

“I don’t know, maybe I should shower first…..”

“No, no, no!” Sam dove on his brother and pushed him back on the bed so that he was looking down at him, “No! Open it now.” He then proceeded to kiss his brother deeply enough that he almost forgot about the gift himself. Sam pulled himself off Dean’s mouth reluctantly, “Please open it now?”  
Dean smiled and shook his head. He really didn’t deserve Sam after everything he’d put him through, but he was never going to push him away again, “Okay, but only because you asked so prettily.”

Sam laughed while Dean worked to get the wrapping off in one piece; he wanted to save it but didn’t want to say so out loud, “What did you…..Oh my God, Sammy,” Dean lifted the amulet his brother had originally given him years ago and then given back to him after he returned from Hell. “I thought this was gone when that asshole tore it from my neck. How did you find it? How did you even know to look?” He slipped the necklace over his head and felt complete with the weight of the amulet resting against his chest again.

“I just knew. After I carried you out of the warehouse and got you in the car, I had a vision and I knew where it was. I ran back in and got it for you. With, well, with everything else, I’d kind of forgotten about it until I was trying to think of a gift for you.”

“It’s perfect, like it was the first two times you gave it to me. I love you, baby boy,” Dean captured Sam’s mouth and kissed him slowly, tenderly and completely. No urgency, just patience and love that was passed back and forth as they kissed. The kisses were interrupted only for words of love and devotion. There would be time for passion and urgency later. Right now, in the multicolored light of that Christmas morning, the comforting presence of each other was everything the Winchesters needed.

One thought tickled at the back of Sam’s mind. How was he going to explain Ruby’s escape?

The End.


End file.
